Fênix
by Mii-chaan
Summary: Pouco tempo depois da derrota de Ozai e da coroação de Zuko, como andam as coisas? Quais os problemas a serem enfrentados? Será que um segredo pode machucar tanto uma pessoa? - Fanfic Zutara - Sinopse ainda em construção.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Avatar: The last airbender não me pertence. Óbvio!

N/A: O título da fanfic é provisório. Pode ( com certeza) acontecer mudanças.

N/A: Comentem! ( A autora agradece)

Notas

Blá, blá, blá - Narrador ( eu xD )

_Blá, blá, blá - _Pensamento do personagem ( Pode aparecer no meio meio da narrativa)

-Blá, blá, blá - Fala do personagem.

Prólogo

O céu estava negro, a chuva caía incessante, o barulho estrondoso dos trovões dava ao lugar um ar fúnebre e ameaçador.

A água escorria por seu rosto misturando-se as lágrimas que ele não conseguia controlar. O jovem se encontrava ali, de joelhos, no chão, sem reação, sem saber o que fazer. _Por que?_

O velho, parado a alguns passos do Senhor do Fogo, com os braços entrelaçados nas costas, olhava fixamente o chão, suas expressões eram suaves, mas, seu nervosismo e apreensão eram visíveis.

- Por... Por que? - A voz do garoto parecia rouca e saía com dificuldade, uma mescla de confusão, raiva e ... _felicidade? - _Por que não me contou?

- Existem coisas, boas e ruins, que exigem um momento certo para serem reveladas...

Livro 4

Um novo começo


	2. Omashu

" As vezes a vida nos da uma segunda chance;

Um novo caminho; Uma nova forma

pra recomeçar "

_by: Mii _

Livro 4

**Fênix**

Um novo começo

Capítulo 1 :

Omashu

O sol brilhava intensamente, porém isso não parecia incomodar as milhares de pessoas que começavam a chegar ao grande pátio, vez ou outra, uma criança reclamava para sua mãe, mas nada parecia tirar o sorriso que lhes estampava o rosto. A mulher incrédula olhava ao seu redor, jamais vira tanta gente junta, tantas _cores_. O lugar, ao ar livre, estava todo decorado em tons de vermelho, azul, verde e laranja. Ao longe ela podia ver flamulando, lado a lado, as quatro bandeiras que representavam as nações do mundo.

Perto dali, um jovem nervosamente arrumava suas vestes, acertando os últimos detalhes. A roupa era de um luxuoso vermelho, cravejado de pedras cintilantes. No topo de sua cabeça luzia imponente sua coroa, o símbolo de seu poder recém adquirido, a certeza de que haviam conseguido.

- Zuko... - chamou-lhe uma voz familiar - Está na hora.

- Eu sei - respondeu vacilante - Só estou...Preocupado...

- Preocupado?

- Sim, tio. Com o que pode vir a acontecer... - olhou pela janela e fechou os olhos ao ver a grande quantidade de pessoas que o aguardavam - Como fazer com que confiem em mim? Que confiem na Nação do Fogo? Que esqueçam a guerra?

- Sobrinho, suas respostas virão com o tempo... - Do lado de fora, vozes alegres e confusas foram ouvidas, sussurros de um povo que aguardava esperançoso a aparição do novo _firelord - _Está na hora!

Ambos caminharam calmamente pelo enorme, porém iluminado, corredor. Os guardas faziam reverências a medida que eles passavam. Quando finalmente cruzaram o local palmas foram ouvidas. Pararam ao lado de Bumi e o reverenciaram. Iroh num curto gesto abaixou-se e saiu, descendo a grande escadaria, acomodando-se no meio da população.

- Meu povo - exclamou Bumi - Essa semana será lembrada, não só porque eu recuperei meu trono - Zuko pode ouvir risos - Mas também, porque, depois de cem anos a guerra chegou ao fim. Em um ato heróico de extrema coragem, a sete dias atrás o Avatar derretou Ozai e hoje com grande alegria quero que saúdem Zuko, o novo Senhor do Fogo.

O jovem deu um passo a frente, procurando na multidão algum rosto conhecido. _Por que não estão aqui?_ Levantou a mão pedindo que a conversa cessasse.

- Bom, tenho certeza que vocês estão se perguntando como será daqui para frente. Digo que, sei o quanto está sendo difícil para todos nós. Só agora podemos perceber o estrago que cem anos de guerra nos causaram. Cidades foram destruídas, vilarejos foram dizimados, fome, miséria, milhares de pessoas morreram e milhões ficaram feridas, não ouve uma pessoa que não perdeu alguém que amasse. Mas, a vida deu a todos uma segunda chance e digo que vamos aproveita-la. - o nervosismo começara a consumi-lo quando notou em um canto afastado os rostos felizes de seus novos amigos, suspirou e retomou o fôlego - Não precisaram mais temer a Nação do Fogo, meu país irá se redimir perante toda a humanidade, as velhas alianças serão refeitas, os impostos serão diminuídos, todos os prisioneiros de guerra, amontoados nas prisões de minha nação, se considerados inocentes, serão libertados. Cada casa, cada templo será reerguido. Para isso, peço-lhes paciência, curar feridas leva tempo, mas tenho certeza que vamos conseguir - parou por um instante ao notar os olhos azuis que fixamente olhavam para ele, como eram belos, como pareciam brilhar ali de baixo - Bom, nós aqui, nunca soubemos o que é a paz, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente, podemos conhece-la e isso graças ao Avatar.

Zuko estendeu a mão até Aang, chamando-o para subir. O Avatar subiu as escadarias e quando chegou ao topo viu o Senhor do Fogo se ajoelhar.

- Obrigado Avatar - e numa voz tão baixa que só o garoto poderia ouvir disse - Muito obrigado Aang.

Logo viu Bumi se curvar, em seguida seus amigos até que todo o contingente de pessoas fizessem o mesmo.

/.../

Era noite quando Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko e Iroh se despediram de Bumi. Estavam ali somente para entregar o trono para o velho rei e para o segundo pronunciamento do novo Senhor da Nação do Fogo. Viajariam toda a noite, talvez mais, até chegar ao país de Zuko. Ficariam ali por algum tempo, necessitavam deles, coisas precisavam ser feitas.

As estrelas no céu os acompanharam durante todo o caminho. Sokka, Iroh e Toph dormiram durante todo o percurso. Suki e Katara tagarelavam de como as coisas eram belas e iam bem, mas Zuko só conseguia pensar em um par de olhos azuis.

/.../

N/A: Primeiro capítulo prontinho espero que gostem. Passei muito tempo escrevendo (Pessoa que deveria estar estudando, mas reolveu escrever), realmente não sabia o que o Zuko deveria falar. =]

Beijos e comentem.


	3. Partida

Livro 4

Fênix

Um novo começo

Capítulo 2

A partida

-

Caminhava por um corredor frio e úmido. Tudo ali lhe parecia familiar. Estava escuro e o pouco que seus olhos dourados podiam enxergar parecia estar distorcido. Ao cruzar uma das portas do lugar, notou que dois homens conversavam, suas vozes pareciam sussurros. Não podia distingui-los, então se aproximou. Ao notar a presença do jovem ambos se calaram e se curvaram, numa tímida reverência.

"Meu príncipe".Pronunciou o primeiro. "O Avatar não deve estar longe".

Sentiu que suas pernas tremiam. Avatar? Estava atrás do Aang? Passou as mãos pelo peito, vestia sua velha e pesada armadura. Seus cabelos não estavam mais espessos e despenteados, o pouco que tinha estava preso no alto de sua cabeça.

"O quê...?"

Correu o mais rápido que pode em direção a uma saída. Saiu pela porta e notou que estava cercado, não por soldados, mas por uma imensidão azul que parecia se estender além do horizonte. Era o oceano. Tão belo, sua cor vivida o fazia se sentir bem, como se encontrasse ali segurança.

Virou-se para trás.

Estava em seu navio. Aquele que lhe foi dado por seu pai, quando foi exilado. O mesmo com que perseguiu o Avatar tão avidamente durante muito tempo.

Mas como podia ser isso?

"Senhor". Gritou um dos homens. "O Avatar...".

"Não!".Tentou falar."Não o ataquem. Ele é meu... amigo".

Ninguém o escutava, tudo agora estava envolto em chamas. Podia vê-los. Via Aang, girando seu bastão. Sokka tentando, em vão, se soltar do forte agarre dos soldados que o prendiam. E Katara, movimentando seus braços, levantando magníficas ondas, do mesmo jeito que já a havia visto muitas vezes.

"Katara".Chamou.

A garota ao invés de se aproximar o atacou, atirando-o ao solo. Caído no chão, ele viu o fogo se espalhar rapidamente. Agora, tudo parecia um enorme borrão, mesclado de laranja e vermelho.

Seu rosto ardia, como se estivessem lhe queimando o outro lado de sua face. Podia sentir que uma pesada mão apoiava-se em seu rosto.

-

Zuko acordou suando. Por pouco não havia gritado._ Esse pesadelo, de novo. Três vezes na mesma semana_. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Droga. O que está acontecendo?".

Como nas noites anteriores, se levantou e dirigiu-se a cozinha. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir.

-

O jovem Avatar abriu cuidadosamente o pergaminho que o mensageiro havia lhe entregado fazia alguns minutos. O papel era meio amarelado e pelas letras percebia-se que tinha sido escrito as pressas. Leu. Seu rosto antes sorridente adquiriu uma expressão ilegível. "_Não vou poder ficar mais". _

Era hora do chá e o velho tio de Zuko não gostava de atrasos. Desceu até o jardim principal. As flores começavam a brotar e as árvores cresciam. No centro, sentados sobre uma velha toalha avermelhada, estavam seus amigos.

"Aang!".Exclamou a jovem que alegremente se levantava para abraça-lo."Estávamos esperando por você. O senhor Iroh nos preparou chá de jasmim".

"Um dos meus preferidos". Sorriu o ex-general servindo o garoto que se acomodava ao lado da namorada.

"Obrigado. Onde está o Zuko?".

"Não pode vir. Está em reunião". Grunhiu Sokka. "Ultimamente não tem tempo para mais nada".

"Katara... posso falar com você?".

"Claro Aang".Guiou-a por entre as árvores, até chegarem em uma fonte talhada com pequenas pedras brancas, que pareciam brilhar sob os fortes raios de sol. "O que foi?".

"Hoje recebi uma mensagem do chefe de um povoado ao norte daqui. Pelo que disseram é um lugar muito pequeno e isolado".

"E...?".

"Faz algum tempo que estão sendo ameaçados por guerreiros de uma outra aldeia...".

"Disputa por território?".

"É o que parece. Katara venha comigo".

A garota desviou o olhar e segurou as mãos do jovem a sua frente.

"Pode fazer isso sozinho? A enfermaria está cheia, estou cuidando deles...".

"Para isso existem médicos"

"Aang, você sabe muito bem que eles são muito poucos e comigo aqui essas pessoas poderão se curar mais rápido. Assim, posso voltar pra casa. Ver a Gran-Gran, o resto do meu povo... Ajudar na reconstrução da tribo".

"Entendo. Só queria estar com você".

O Avatar sentiu os braços da dobradora de água envolvendo-o. Era bom saber que tinha alguém como ela. _Muito bom_.

-

Katara caminhou tranquilamente pelos enormes corredores. Havia passado todo dia cuidando dos soldados, mesmo assim não conseguia dormir.

A noite estava clara, iluminada pela luz da lua cheia. Sentia-se bem, sendo banhada pelos raios de sua mestra. Voltou a vagar pelos corredores floridos. Não pode evitar pensar em Aang e o quanto desejava ir com ele. Fazia mais de um ano que passava todos os dias a seu lado, acostumara-se a ser sua companheira, amiga, família, sua namorada.

"Não está pensando em sentar em cima de mim, está?".

"AH!". A voz tirou a dobradora de seu transe. Notou que inconscientemente preparava-se para se sentar ao lado de uma fonte, sem notar que já havia alguém ali."O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Não consigo dormir". Respondeu Zuko, levantando-se para deixar a garota sentar.

"Pesadelos?".

"Como sabe dos pesadelos?". Perguntou perplexo, acomodando-se ao lado da jovem.

"Seu tio fala de mais. Porém, não quis me dizer com o que você sonha". Sorriu. "Talvez eu deve-se tentar compra-lo com algum chá raro".Brincou.

"Não funcionaria... E a senhorita, o que faz aqui?".

"Passeando, senhor". O observou levantar-se."Aonde vai?".

"Aonde vamos, você quis dizer".

Katara sentiu que as mãos quentes do novo Senhor do Fogo se entrelaçavam nas suas e não pode evitar envergonhasse.

"Aonde vamos?".

"Passear".

Andaram por algum tempo, conversando, observando cada detalhe que escondia o majestoso jardim. Guardando na memória cada pedaço daquele maravilhoso lugar que, seria testemunha de muitos de seus encontros.

-

Já passava das 6 da tarde e o sol começava a deixa-los. O calor que antes faziam-nos suar começava a desaparecer dando lugar a uma suave brisa, que caracterizava as noites de inverno da Nação do Fogo.

Do porto eles acenavam para o amigo, que agora, montado em seu bisão partia em uma nova jornada.

Sokka e Toph gritavam desejando uma boa viagem a Aang. Enquanto, Katara olhava o céu alaranjado, onde as estrelas começavam a aparecer, pensando que dali a algumas horas passearia pelo palácio, acompanhada de um belo jovem de olhos cor de mel.

-

Continua...

-


End file.
